Manusia Masa Lalu
by aisya-chan
Summary: "pa..pantas saja kau tidak segera lulus." Balas Sakura. Last chapt -?- silakan baca dan review, maaf banyak typo
1. Chapter 1

-Sakura's POV

"_Kau?"_

"_Ya. Ini aku," ucap seseorang. Lelaki berambut merah tua. _

_BRUKK!_

_Badanku terdorong ke arahnya. Dan jatuh di pelukannya._

"_Maaf."_

"_Tak apa."_

_Kami masih bertahan dalam posisi itu. Bukan apa, tapi tumpukan papan kayu masih ada di belakangku. Sedang di belakangnya adalah tembok._

"_Aku merindukan saat ini."_

"_Gaara?"_

Diriku teralihkan dari sebuah dunia, dunia mimpi ke…ah, apa ini? Hmm, ini dunia nyata sepertinya. Aku merasa harus membuka kedua kelopak mataku, dan akhirnya kulakukan itu.

Yang baru saja terjadi adalah sebuah mimpi. Gaara, lelaki yang pernah mengisi episode hidupku di awal kuliah. Sekarang kami sudah lama terpisah karena dunia kami yang berbeda.

Hhhh, kenapa harus Gaara? Padahal lelaki tinggi penuh perhatian itu tidak lagi kuingat.

-end of Sakura's POV

Gadis berambut merah muda, dengan piyamanya sedang berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 waktu Osaka saat ia melihat jam dinding—yang juga pink—di samping tempat tidurnya.

Tatanan kamar yang didominasi warna pink benar-benar menggambarkan karakternya. Ia dikenal manis, periang, dan mampu menaklukkan hati es lelaki manapun. Hanya untuk sebuah hubungan: teman.

Hari ini ia memiliki jadwal untuk mengajar privat, tapi itu sore. Pagi hingga siang, ia hanya akan di rumah saja, bertiga dengan sepupunya: Naruto Uzumaki dan Yamanaka Ino.

-tsuzuku-

Fic ini sya buat gara-gara sya mimpi ketemu mantan ketua BEM .

Chap awal ini sengaja dibuat pendek dulu ya, sya juga lagi nyusun plotnya ^.^

Ada usulan? Tolong tulis di review yak. Arigatou nee


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin kamarnya, menatap dirinya. _Aku sudah dewasa sepertinya. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya._ Kaos coklat muda dengan celana bahan krem telah mengganti piyamanya usai ia membersihkan diri.

_Dua pekan lagi sudah wisuda. Hmm, yukata juga sudah mama siapkan di rumahnya. Sebaiknya hari ini aku ke kampus, siapa tahu ada info kerja._ Sakura terus membatin.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau pergi tidak? Aku mau berangkat," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura yang memang terbuka. Sakura menyadari maksud Naruto untuk naik mobil bersama. Sakura mengangguk dan menghampiri meja belajarnya, menyiapkan beberapa barang. Mengayunkan kedua tangannya untuk menata isi tasnya.

"Ino bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Ino selama ini selalu di rumah karena memang usahanya dilakukan dari rumah. Berdagang online. _Bisa saja dia libur._ Batin Sakura.

"Biasa, jualan," jawab Naruto. Akhirnya tidak berapa lama kedua manusia itu sudah naik mobil CR-Z keluaran Toyota.

Sakura menyadari perbedaan mereka bertiga dalam satu rumah. Naruto yang keluarganya borjuis, Ino yang dididik menjadi enterpreneur sejak kecil oleh keluarga sederhananya, dan dirinya sendiri yang memang dididik sebagai gadis manis dan baik. Sebagai pegawai yang berdedikasi.

Namun, perbedaan itu tidak menjauhkan mereka bertiga yang berbeda dunia. Ino dan Sakura masih senang bergantian memasak, atau kadang bila sempat, memasak bersama. Naruto mengurus rumah, terutama menjaga keamanan rumah mereka.

Jalanan Tokyo terlihat seperti biasa, penuh dengan kesibukan warganya. Sakura melihat ke arah perempatan yang dipenuhi pejalan kaki. Angannya melayang pada suatu malam 3 tahun lalu.

_Hari sudah larut ketika sebuah mobil beridentitas membelah jalan lengang Tokyo. Supir taksi sedang menempelkan tangannya di setir, mengarahkan mobilnya ke tujuan dua penumpang di belakangnya: Universitas Swasta Konoha._

_Sementara sang supir fokus menatap jalanan, dua penumpangnya sedang berdiskusi: tepatmya berdebat. Lelaki berambut merah tua dengan gadis berambut merah muda atau pink._

"_Sudah kubilang jangan ikut ke Teater," ujar sang lelaki._

"_Kau tak tahu, dosen yang menyuruh. Lagipula, aku mendapat peran jaksa di drama itu. Itu tugas akhirku."_

"_Lalu kenapa? Apa lantas kau harus ikut? Kau bisa pinjam DVD drama padaku," sang lelaki tidak menatap perempuan yang diajaknya bicara. _

"_Apa kau peduli selama ini dengan kuliahku? Tidak. Kau hanya menuntut. Kau hanya peduli pada tugasku sebagai sekretarismu di organisasi."_

"_Sakura.." Lelaki itu mulai memanggil sang perempuan._

"_Bawa aku pulang sekarang, Gaara. Buat apa kau bawa aku ke kampus?" Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu mulai memperdengarkan suara serak. Menandakan ia sedang menangis._

"_Tapi, aku tak bisa biarkan tetanggamu melihat kau pulang selarut ini. Pukul 1 pagi," Gaara mengelak. _

"_Lalu kau mau aku ke mana?" tanya Sakura, kini nadanya menunjukkan tuntutan. _

"_Menginap di asrama kampus, bersama Hinata."_

_Mendengar jawaban Gaara, Sakura semakin kesal. Wajahnya sudah mulai memanas._

"_Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu dengan Hinatamu. Cih, menggunakan aku sebagai alasan. Aku mau pulang, Gaara."_

_Gaara menoleh, mendapati wajah Sakura mulai basah. Sepertinya ia baru saja menangis. _

_Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Gaara membatin. Seketika itu juga ponsel Sakura berdering. _

"_Ya, Hinata," sapa Sakura, menekan suaranya agar terdengar biasa._

"_Sakura, kau ke asramaku, kan? Tadi Gaara yang bilang."_

"_Aku mau pulang saja."_

"_Jangan, Sakura. Bagaimana pandangan tetanggamu? Selama ini kau dikenal baik."_

"_Kalau kalian ingin bertemu, tak perlu menggunakan aku."_

_KLEK! Sakura menutup teleponnya._

"_Sakura. Kau keterlaluan," ujar Gaara melihat ucapan Sakura yang terakhir tadi. Matanya sudah menampakkan ketidakpercayaan akan ucapan Sakura. Selama ini ia mengira Sakura adalah orang paling pengertian._

"_Pak, tolong ke Perumahan Toyota," Sakura meminta pak supir untuk mengubah arah tujuan. Sang supir mengiyakan dan berbelok di tempat yang tepat, sebuah pertigaan. Bila lurus, mereka akan sampai di Universitas Konoha, tapi pak supir memilih berbelok._

"_Sakura."_

"_Kalau tak mau, turunlah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujar Sakura, kukuh dengan keinginannya._

_Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu, Sakura. Kau perempuan. Gaara membatin di tengah berkecamuknya amarah. Akhirnya ia pasrah tubuhnya dibawa taksi ke rumah Sakura._

_Kalau Naruto tidak berlibur ke Malaysia, pasti aku ada yang menjemput. Ino, sabarlah di rumah. Sakura membatin._

_Taksi itu berhenti di depan rumah Sakura, dan Ino berdiri di pagar, menunggu Sakura. Ia sudah dikabari via sms tadi._

_Saat Sakura merogoh tasnya demi menemukan uang untuk membayar, Gaara sudah melunasi biaya taksi itu._

"_Sakura, aku pulang." Gaara naik lagi ke taksi setelah mengantar Sakura. Menembus kegelapan malam berdua dengan pak supir._

"Hei, kau diam?" tanya Naruto. Tangannya masih memegang kemudi mobil. Sakura menoleh kemudian memamerkan senyum termanisnya.

"Teringat seseorang," jawabnya. Kemudian jari lentiknya menekan tombol di salah satu komponen mobil, radio-tape. Dicarinya saluran radio yang menjadi favoritnya, channel 2. Tak berapa lama, music pop ballad mengalun, dengan suara Ayumi Hamasaki terdengar. Naruto membiarkan saja ulah sepupunya itu.

"Kau mau ke mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi. Mereka sudah melewati Kantor Kementerian Pendidikan. Gedung dengan 14 lantai itu terlihat biasa saja dibanding gedung-gedung lain di sisinya yang jauh lebih menjulang.

"Kampus." Ujar Sakura, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hmm, kita satu tujuan, ya? Kau mau temani aku makan, Sakura? Kau pasti kangen ramen di kampus," ujar naruto. Sakura menoleh.

"Benarkah masih ada? Lalu, siapa yang masak? Masih Kak Ayame?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menggeleng.

"Setelah nikah, Kak Ayame pergi ke Osaka," Naruto menyanggah perkiraan Sakura. Melihat Sakura menunjukkan wajah lesu, Naruto segera menyambung, "tapi rasanya masih enak, kok."

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali pada kesibukannya masing-masing sepanjang perjalanan. Saat di depan gerbang, Sakura hanya menoleh sejenak ke gedung organisasi yang dulu ditempatinya selama 3 tahun.

"Ayo. Eh, Hinata!" panggil Naruto. Sakura menoleh demi mendengar nama adik kelasnya disebut. Hinata? Senyum tipis yang segera pudar telah ditampakkan Sakura untuk adik kelasnya.

"Sakura nee-chan, apa kabar?" sapa Hinata sembari bertanya. Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab sekadarnya. Basa-basi biasa. Naruto yang terlihat senang melihat Hinata, mengajaknya makan ramen.

"Wah, senangnya, tapi aku sedang mengerjakan laporan, Naruto. Gaara sudah menunggu," ujar Hinata, menolak halus permintaan Naruto. Sakura tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya, sama seperti hatinya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Baginya Gaara tidak seperti dulu lagi. Baginya Hinata sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Akhirnya Hinata pamit dan membiarkan kedua rekannya berjalan menuju kantin.

Sementara itu, Hinata berjalan menuju gedung organisasi. Lantai 2 adalah tempat mereka semua—Sakura, gaara, dan dirinya—berkumpul dahulu, berbagi sedih dan ceria.

Pintu kayu berukuran 2x1 meter menyambutnya. Warna biru, warna khas jurusan mereka, menjadi ciri khas ruang itu. Tak hanya pintu, tapi juga keseluruhan warna dinding, dihiasi warna gradasi, masih biru.

Hinata masuk dan mendapati sosok lelaki gagah di depannya, sedang menghadap komputer. Kaos coklat muda yang dipakainya membuat Hinata meronakan wajahnya. Gaara terlihat sangat keren dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Eh, Hinata," sapa Gaara ketika menyadari ada suara selain dirinya di ruangan itu.

"Iya, Gaara. Aku ingin mengerjakan laporan," ujar Hinata. Gaara menoleh.

"Pakai saja laptopku," ujar Gaara kemudian. Hinata menatap ruangan rapi dan wangi ini, mencari-cari sosok kotak berukuran 12" milik Gaara, yang skinnya berwarna biru. Lambang intermilan menjadi logo identitas laptop itu. Hinata menggeleng pelan, kemudian menghampiri laptop itu.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Gaara sambil asik menatap komputer organisasi. Matanya sedang melihat foto-foto 3 tahun lalu yang masih ada di arsipnya.

"Sebentar lagi datang. Tadi ada Sakura nee-chan," jawab Hinata.

Tepat saat Gaara mendengar nama Sakura, matanya juga sedang melihat foto Sakura dalm balutan jas almamater, duduk manis di sebuah kursi. Ia memegang mikrophone, mungkin menjadi moderator. Gaara diam. Dendrit-dendrit di otaknya sedang menyambungkan nama Sakura dengan foto di depannya, juga beberapa memori terkait mereka berdua.

"_Gaara, aku bawa bento. Ini untukmu," ucap Sakura sambil mengangsurkan kotak makan siang padanya._

"_Wah, arigato, Sakura. Kau tahu saja aku belum makan," jawab Gaara._

"_Dan kau malas makan kalau sudah ada proyek," sahut Sakura dengan nada meledek. Keduanya tertawa._

"_Aku takut kau sakit, Gaara. Kau kan ketua." Ucap Sakura saat Gaara menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Sakura hanya menatap, memandangi Gaara yang lahap makannya._

"_Kau tak takut dibilang anak kecil, bawa bento setiap hari?" tanya Gaara._

"_Meminimalisir pengeluaran kan bagus, Gaara," sahut Sakura._

Gaara mengingat salah satu kejadian bersama Sakura.

_Kau memang baik pada semua temanmu, Sakura. Tapi, kenapa kau pergi di saat kami membutuhkanmu? Kenapa kau menghindar kala kami meminta bantuanmu?_ Gaara membatin.

Ia masih ingat kala 3 tahun lalu ia ditolak Sakura untuk membantu pengerjaan proposal untuk birokrat kampus. Sejak itu Sakura pergi dari kehidupannya meski masih 1 kampus. Sejak saat itu ia tak mengetahui keadaan Sakura. Seolah Sakura ditelan bumi. Bahkan Naruto tidak memberi tahu tentang Sakura meski sering Gaara traktir ramen.

_Inikah saatnya? Sakura, kau datang ketika 2 pekan lagi kita akan benar-benar berpisah._ Lagi-lagi gaara membatin.

"Sakura di mana, Hinata?" tanya Gaara akhirnya. _Bila harus selesai episodeku dengannya, maka biar hari ini terakhir aku bertemu._

Hinata mendongak, menunjukkan wajah cantiknya yang selalu membuat pria tergila-gila.

"ke kantin bersama Naruto," jawab Hinata. Tak perlu menghitung detik, Gaara sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari keluar.

"Apa Sakura masih berharga untukmu, Gaara?" tanya Hinata, saat tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu. Mata Hinata menangkap objek di layar komputer yang tadi digunakan Gaara. Wajah Sakura yang terpampang.

Gaara seperti lelaki kesetanan. Ia berlari di antara mahasiswa lain, terkadang berjalan cepat bila melewati dosen maupun orang-orang yang dilihatnya lebih tua. Gaara hanya menuju satu tempat: Ichiraku ramen.

Setelah menguras tenaganya, menuruni tangga gedung kegiatan mahasiswa, ia berjalan cepat, melewati satpam kampus, menuju gedung lain yang lantai dasarnya berisi kantin. Dan Ichiraku ramen di sana tentunya.

Gaara menyeberangi jalan besar antara gedung-gedung di kampus biru Konoha. Dilihatnya beberapa mahasiswa sedang berkerumun, seperti sedang asyik dengan sebuah bahasan. Tapi ia tidak sedang memikirkan apa yang mereka bahas. Ia hanya memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sakura nanti. Dilihatnya Ichiraku ramen tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

_Sakura, tunggu aku._

Sementara itu, Sakura tidak memesan ramen meski Naruto membujuk.

"Aku yang traktir," ujar Naruto. Sakura menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau sejak bertemu Hinata jadi lesu begini?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengarahkan matanya dari meja makan ke wajah Naruto. Naruto melihat mata sayu di depannya.

"Jus alpukat saja, Naruto," ujar Sakura. Naruto mengangguk dan memanggil pelayan.

Gadis berpakaian khusus kantin itu menghampiri meja Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ramen tempura pedas 1, jus jeruk 1, jus alpukatnya 1," ujar Naruto.

Sakura terus memamerkan senyumnya pada sang pelayan berambut hitam itu, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara yang tak asing.

"Lemonade 1 ya," ujar suara bass itu. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sosok Gaara di hadapannya, sedang berdiri.

"Hai, Sakura," ucap gaara sambil tersenyum. Senyum di wajah Sakura mulai memudar, terganti dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Gaara, duduklah di sini," ucap Naruto. Pelayan pergi setelah mencatat pesanan mereka bertiga.

Sementara Sakura, ia tidak berekspresi.

**-tsuzuku-**

**Nakamura,** salam kenal juga. Iya, ini sedang berusaha memanjangkan kisah di chapter ini ^.^

**Azuka,** arigato. Semoga terus oke dan semakin oke ya gaya menulisnya sya

**Utsukushi,** ehehehe. Mungkin usulan itu bisa dipakai kelak :D

**Nurika**, ini diupdate…maaf lama ^.^

**Amber,** hehe, dimaklumi kok ^.^ sekarang bisa komen?

**All,** terima kasih sudah membaca ^.^ *sya tunggu reviewnya. Flame gapapa, kritik membangun malah bagus.


	3. Chapter 3

Pelayan sudah mengantar pesanan ketiga mahasiswa itu. Sakura hanya mengaduk-aduk gelas bening tinggi miliknya. Jus alpukat itu sedah sejak tadi berubah warna karena topping krim dan coklatnya telah bercampur akibat adukan Sakura.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang asik melahap ramennya menjadi berhenti dengan kegiatannya. Diperhatikannya Sakura dan nada adukan itu. Suara gelas dan sendok yang beradu membuat pikirannya menyusun kalimat. Akhirnya, mulutnya melontarkan tanya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Gaara yang sedari tadi menyesap lemonade-nya juga berhenti dan memandangi Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang," ujar Sakura. Wajah masamnya membuat Naruto melanjutkan acara makannya. Melihat reaksi Naruto, Sakura semakin menambah volume benturan sendok dan gelasnya.

Kebetulan sekali sebuah telepon masuk, membuat Naruto harus menjauh dari Gaara dan Sakura. Sakura mendengus sebal akan keadaan yang sangat dibencinya: berdua dengan Gaara.

"Yo, Gaara," panggil Kiba yang kebetulan lewat di meja mereka. Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Oke, sekarang," ucap Gaara dengan mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Sakura. Sementara dilihatnya Sakura menoleh ke arah lain: membuang muka. _Begitu bencikah kau padaku?_ Gaara membatin.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi malam itu, Sakura," lanjut Gaara. Malam terakhir mereka berkomunikasi terkait organisasi. Malam terakhir juga bagi komunikasi antara Gaara dan Sakura.

Keduanya diam. Tepatnya Sakura yang memilih diam.

_Malam itu hari ke-2 Sakura di__vonis terserang penyakit tipes. Ia disuruh dokternya bedrest. Untungnya ada Ino yang menjagainya. Ia benar-benar tidak boleh bangun dari tempat tidur kecuali untuk hal sangat mendesak. Sakura melarang Naruto mengabari rekan kampusnya atas penyakitnya ini._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Naruto saat duduk di samping tempat tidur pink milik sepupunya, Sakura. Wajah Naruto mengerut, menunjukkan pertanyaan dan heran pada sikap Sakura._

"_Sebaiknya mereka nggak tahu. Percuma mereka tahu, Naruto," jawab Sakura. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, pandangannya mengangan sesuatu yang tak tampak di langit-langit kamarnya. Naruto akhirnya mengangguk. _

_Sebuah telepon berdering. Naruto maupun Sakura menyadari itu bunyi ponsel Sakura. Naruto mengambil ponsel itu, matanya membaca sederet huruf kanji di layar ponsel Sakura._

"_Gaara," ucap Naruto. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya. Naruto menuruti kemauan Sakura yang lemah itu._

"_Ya?" ucap Sakura. Mulai terdengar suara bass Gaara._

"_Bisa, kan, malam ini tolong selesaikan laporan pertanggungjawaban? Besok kita sudah sidang organisasi," kembali Gaara memerintah. _

"_Tapi…" ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh ego Gaara. Sebuah ego yang menurut Gaara dibutuhkan demi organisasi._

"_Sudah 2 pekan nggak muncul di kampus, nggak ada kabar, nggak apa-apa kan sekarang aku minta untuk terakhir kali?"_

_Gaara tidak tahu tentang penyakit Sakura. Sakura sudah tidak percaya lagi pada pertemanan yang Gaara gaungkan. Ia sudah dikecewakan atas sikap Gaara terhadap beberapa agenda._

"_Aku sakit, Gaara. Maaf,"_

"_Pasti besok bisa sembuh. Sekarang tolong kerjain aja, ya," Gaara masih menggunakan nada lembutnya. _

"_Sekarang aku bedrest, Gaara.." belum selesai Sakura bicara, Naruto sudah merebut ponselnya._

"_Sakura harus istirahat, maaf." Usai berkata begitu, Naruto mematikan sambungan telepon. Sakura menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Wajah lemahnya membuat ekspresinya tidak nampak. Hanya segurat senyum yang menjadi ekspresinya, untuk sepupunya._

Hari ini Gaara minta ia menjelaskan keadaannya malam itu.

"Apa perlu?" tanya Sakura. Nada ketus muncul dalam tanyanya.

Gaara memfokuskan pandangannya pada perempuan di hadapannya. Sakura masih tidak menatapnya.

"Maksudmu?" Gaara balik mengucap kalimat bernada interogatif.

Ia ingat kejadian esoknya usai ia menelepon Sakura.

_Konohamaru, adik tingkat mereka menghampirinya.__ Kemeja biru yang dipakai Konohamaru sesuai dengan dresscode mereka hari itu._

"_Kak Gaara," panggil Konohamaru di tengah kesibukan Gaara mengetik sebagian laporan. Gaara tidak menoleh._

"_Kak Sakura tipes, Kak," ujar Konohamaru lagi. TEK! Suara keras akibat benturan keras tangan Gara dan tuts keyboard komputer telah mengejutkan beberapa pengurus organisasi di ruangan itu._

_Gaara menoleh ke arah Konohamaru. _

"_Ada apa, Kak Gaara?" tanya Ami. Gadis berambut pendek yang juga pengurus organisasi. Bergegas Ami menghampiri ketua organisasi itu._

"_Sakura sakit. Tipes." Jawab Gaara akhirnya. _

"_Iya, Kak. Makanya, Ami rencananya mau menjenguk," sahut Ami. Gaara menoleh pada Ami. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Tatapan matanya berubah. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah. Ia heran kenapa Ami seolah sudah tahu. Sebelum dirinya._

"_Tahu dari mana kamu?"_

"_Kak Hinata,"_

"_Hinata? Kenapa tak kauberitahu aku?" tanya Gaara lagi pada Ami. Wajah Ami mulai berubah. Ia tidak berani melihat Gaara yng terlihat marah itu._

"_Saya kira Kakak udah tahu…"_

_Konohamaru menarik Gaara._

"_Kak, laporan belum selesai."_

_Gaara menatap Konohamaru, kemudian Ami. Terakhir, ia menghela nafasnya sebelum duduk lagi di depan komputer. Kembali ia mengetik laporan._

_Usai mengetik, Gaara pergi ke atas gedung organisasi. Ia berdiri sambil menatap lapangan kampus. Teriakannya terasa lepas, bebas. _

"_Aku harus tanya Hinata,"ujarnya. Tapi kesempatan itu tak pernah ada karena kesibukannya yang begitu padat terkait organisasi._

Sejak itu Gaara mengerti sebab Sakura menjauh darinya dan teman-teman organisasinya.

"Sakura. Aku.." ucapan Gaara terpotong karena Sakura berdiri. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Gaara begitu saja.

_Kau berhak untuk sakit hati, Sakura. _Gaara memandangi gadis itu sambil membatin.

Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto yang masih saja menelepon. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil. Meninggalkan Gaara di kantin.

Gaara sendiri tidak menghabiskan lemonade-nya tapi langsung berjalan menyeberang. Menuju gedung organisasi.

_Seingatku Hinata ada di gedung._

Ia percepat langkah kaki kuatnya. Ya, kaki itu pernah jadi bahan obrolan dengan Sakura. Tapi dulu, saat mereka masih bersama.

"_Waah, Gaara pintar mengolah bola, ya,"ucap Sakura saat siang itu melihat __Gaara memainkan bola di kakinya._

"_Ada yang nggak berhenti main bola, nih," goda Konohamaru. Gaara tertawa. Ia berhenti mengolah bola dan mengajak Sakura serta Konohamaru duduk di selasar gedung. Mereka berbincang tentang bola, juga tentang filosofi bola._

"_Ya, seperti main bola. Kitalah yang harus menjemput bola itu, kan? Begitupun dalam hidup, kita nggak mungkin menunggu tantangan itu datang ke kita. Iya, kan, Sakura?" ucap Gaara di tengah diskusi mereka._

Gaara masih sempat mengingat beberapa memori itu. Baginya, kini hanya meminta penjelasan Hinata.

Kakinya sudah melangkah ke lantai dua, melalui tangga marmer yang memang ada di gedung itu. Ruangan berpintu biru menjadi tujuannya. Ia berbelok, dan berdiri di depan pintu itu. Tak ada niatan untuk masuk.

Matanya melihat Hinata masih mengetik di laptop yang tadi ia pinjamkan. Gadis cantik itu seolah tak menggubris kedatangannya.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara. Ia tak begitu menunjukkan nada marah.

Hinata menoleh, jari lentiknya menghentikan kegiatan mengetik. Badannya menegak, mengikuti arah suara Gaara.

Terkesiap Hinata melihat mata Gaara. Sangat terlihat tidak bersahabat. Belum lagi warna wajah Gaara yang berubah memerah. Bukan, bukan karena malu atau bahagia. Tapi ini lebih karena tidak suka. Atau sangat-tidak-suka akan suatu hal.

"Iya, kak?"

Suara lemah itu akhirnya keluar.

Sementara Naruto masih heran dengan permintaan Sakura untuk segera pulang. Bukan hanya merajuk, tapi juga memaksa. Akhirnya di mobil, ia hanya menyetel lagu Thelma, lagu kesukaannya.

_Baby boy, (wata) shiwa koko ni iru yo_

_doko mo ikazu ni matteru yo  
You know dat I love you dakara koso _

_shinpai shinakute iin dayo_

**-tsuzuku-**

Bales review:

Angga: saya termasuk orang yang keukeuh dengan kaidah cerpen dalam teori kami :)

But, jangan berhenti mengoreksi saya ya

Nakamura: so, lets always read this fic ;)

Neisa: salam kenal, terima kasih supportnya

Violet: ini sudah diupdate

Utsukushii: apa iya pairingnya GaaHina? xixi


	4. Chapter 4

BRAKK!

Gaara hanya menggebrak daun pintu. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan marah pada perempuan manapun. Hinata yang melihat itu malah semakin menampakkan wajah tangisnya.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan bahwa Sakura sakit saat itu?" 

_Benar dugaanku. Sakura masih sangat berharga untukmu. _Hinata membatin. Hanya hening usai suara gebrakan itu. Hingga kemudian suara lembut Hinata mengisi kekososngan itu. Suara lembut namun tegas.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terlalu khawatir padanya. Dia terlalu manja," ujar Hinata. Gaara masih menempelkan genggamannya pada pintu. Matanya nyalang menatap Hinata yang tidak lagi terlihat cantik. Sadis. Itu kata yang ada di pikiran Gaara untuk menjuluki Hinata.

"Manja?"

"Ya. Dia terlalu mudah mengeluh. Dan Kak Gaara terlalu memanjakannya."

Gaara memundurkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan keterkejutannya. Ucapan Hinata yang keras barusan seolah mengajaknya untuk ribut. Tapi Gaara semakin menyadari, ia harus lebih tenang menghadapi Hinata. Hinata yang pernah ia kagumi karena ramahnya pada semua orang.

"Jadi begitu menurutmu?" Suara Gaara melunak. Ia menatap monitor komputer organisasi yang masih menampilkan foto Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku benci perempuan cengeng dan manja."

Demi mendengar suara itu, kalimat itu, Gaara menoleh. Ia tak menyangka Hinata yang ia kira sangat baik, jadi begitu ketus menanggapi pertanyaannya terkait Sakura.

"Kau yakin dia cengeng dan manja?" tanya Gaara. Nada permintaan keyakinan ada dalam pertanyaannya. Berkelebat dalam angannya kala Sakura masih menemaninya.

_Siang itu Sakura sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah sehingga ia membaca buku di sekretariat.__ Adik-adik tingkatnya menghampiri ketika tahu Sakura sedang sendirian berjaga sambil membaca._

"_Nee-chaaaaaaaan." Mereka berteriak. Ami, Hinata, dan dua lagi. Kelima mahasiswi itu saling berpelukan, bersalaman, dan menyentuhkan pipi masing-masing. Terlihat keceriaan di mata Gaara yang diam-diam melihat hal itu._

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hinata melihat Gaara berbalik. Menjauhinya, menuju pintu ruangan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Gaara terus saja mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ia berbelok ketika sudah di depan tangga. Naik menuju atap gedung.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Naruto sudah sampai di rumah.

"Sakura, aku…" ujar Ino terhenti karena dilihatnya Sakura seolah tak peduli dan terus saja melewatinya.

"Tadi ketemu Gaara," jawab Naruto. Dibiarkannya Sakura menuju kamar. Diamainya sosok sepupunya itu.

_Masihkah ia kesal? Ini sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun._ Naruto membatin.

"Ino," panggil Naruto. Ino menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Apa kekesalan seorang perempuan terhadap temannya akan mebekas begitu lama?"

Ino tidak segera menjawab. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto. Dulu juga ia sering dicurhati oleh Sakura terkait universitasnya.

"Bisa jadi, tapi kalau terlalu lama itu bukan kesal kurasa. Tapi trauma," jawab Ino akhirnya.

"Trauma?" Nada suara naruto berubah. Bernada tanya yang lirih. Ino mengangguk. Angannya teringat pada tahun lalu saat Sakura pulang dari kampus.

"_Ino, tadi seru sekali di kelas," Sakura bercerita pada sepupunya yang sedang membawa piring makan. Keduanya menyiapkan makan siang._

"_Apa?" tanya Ino. Dilihatnya raut wajah Sakura yang sumringah._

"_Aku bertemu orang yang sudah lama kukenal di dunia maya," jawab Sakura. Wajahnya menampakkan riang yang sangat. Ino mendengar tawa geli dari sepupu di hadapannya._

"_Kok bisa?"_

"_Iya. Dia Asisten dosenku. Rambutnya merah."_

"_Oh, yang di web kau kira Gaara itu?"_

_Pertanyaan terakhir Ino membuat Sakura mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Hening menjadi teman mereka. _

"_Eh, maaf, Sakura.."_

"_Ya. Dia yang dulu kukira Gaara," jawab Sakura bernada lemah. Ino tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki konflik dengan Gaara. Konflik yang seolah tak berujung. Konflik yang terjadi sejak Sakura menjadi sekretaris gaara._

Kini Ino semakin menyadari bahwa konflik keduanya sangat sulit utuk diselesaikan.

"Naruto" panggil Ino. Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau Sakura kembali ceria?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kita kembalikan pada Gaara, bagaimana?" usul Ino membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

_Gila! Sama saja menyiram bensin pada api._ Naruto membatin.

"Hanya Gaara yang bisa, Naruto," Ino meyakinkan Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hati Gaara memang ditakdirkan untuk Sakura, kukira."

Melihat Ino membicarakan hati, Naruto menggaruk dagunya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hati Sakura juga sepertinya ditakdirkan untuk Gaara," lanjut Ino.

"Argh! Kau ini. Bicara begitu seperti aku tahu maksudmu saja. Oke-oke, aku ikut katamu. Apa rencana pertama kita?"

Ino mengajak Naruto duduk di ruang tamu sambil membuat garis serta coretan di atas kertas.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar, Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"_Sakura, duduklah di sana. Biar aku yang mengepel," ujar Gaara melihat Sakura duduk di dekat pintu ruang organisasi. Tampak tubuh mungil Sakura lemah. Ya, ia baru saja kembali dari mengantar proposal kegiatan ke kementerian Budaya Jepang._

_Senja sudah menemani keduanya. Ya, hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu, menikmati kebersamaan yang sebenarnya sering mereka rasakan. Tapi mereka merasa beda bila hanya berdua. Tak mengerti apa itu._

"_Iya." Sakura menjawab sambil beranjak. Ia duduk di sudut ruangan yang terindungi lemari setinggi setengah meter. Cukup untuk mengamati kegiatan Gaara._

_Dalam pandangnya, Gaara mengepel lantai kayu dengan luwes. Karena mengantuk, Sakura tertidur dengan kepala dan tangannya di atas lemari kecil itu. Ia terbangun karena Gaara menyentuh kepalanya._

"_Eh?"_

"_Tidurlah, nanti kuantar pulang," sahut Gaara. _

"Argh! Kenapa malah aku ingat itu, sih?" ruutk Sakura sambil mengacak-acak bantalnya. Diingatnya kembali pertemuan tadi. Pertemuan yang mengajaknya membuka luka lama.

Sementara itu, Gaara sedang berdiri di atap gedung oranisasi mahasiswa. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Gaara menghampiri tepian atap. Kemudian tangannya berpegangan pada pegangan di tepi atap. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, menatap hamparan payung bumi yang birunya memudar.

_Memudar? Seperti cerianyakah? _ Gaara membatin. Ingatannya tidak bisa tidak hanya pada Sakura. Gadis serba pink yang dikenalnya dan mengenalkannya bahwa warna hidup adalah pink, biru muda, dan kuning. Bukan hitam seperti yang dikenalnya selama ini.

"Aku menyiakannya selama ini. Dan aku harus apa?" tanya Gaara pada angin yang mendesau di sekitarnya. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dikatakan itu pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kembalikan semua seperti dulu," jawab seseorang. Gaara menoleh ketika merasa bahwa suara berat itu ada di belakangnya. Seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai teman seangkatannya, Sasuke, berdiri.

Sasuke, mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Inggris itu sudah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket hijau yang ia pakai. Selama ini ia yang paling sering bersama Gaara dalam urusan organisasi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara lagi. Kali ini tidak pada angin, tapi pada lelaki di depannya.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia ikut menatap langit, membuat Gaara juga menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Aku tahu tak mungkin kita kembalikan waktu, tapi untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti dulu selama itu masih mungkin, tentu bisa."

"Tapi…"

"Gaara, kau hanya butuh sedikit lunak menghadapinya. Aku tahu yang sudah terjadi. Kita tahu karakternya." Akhirnya Sasuke menjelaskan sedikit demi sedikit.

Gaara mengangguk. Sejenak ia lupa dengan marahnya pada Hinata. Ketika mereka sedang berbincang, ponsel Gaara berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan masuk rupanya. Dari Naruto. Bersegera Gaara menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya?"

"Gaara."

"Iya, ini aku. Ada apa?"

"kau mau bantu kami?"

"Misal?"

"Menyiapkan pesta kelulusan Sakura," jawab Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Cuma kamu yang tahu, Gaara."

Gaara hanya diam. Matanya menatap Sasuke. Kembali ia ingat akan perbincangan barusan. Usai hening sebagai jeda, Gaara mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

"Besok kita ketemu, ya," ujar Naruto lagi. Gaara hanya mengiyakan. Kemudian telepon ditutup. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

"Naruto memintaku menyiapkan pesta kelulusan Sakura. Tepatnya, membantu menyiapkan," ucap Gaara menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

"Gayung bersambut, kan?" sahut Sasuke. Gaara mengangguk.

"Semoga ini jalan yang diberiNya. Aku mau pulang."

"Eh? Tak ada tugas dari himpunan mahasiswa jurusanmu?"

"Malas. Ada Hinata di sana,"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terbahak. Gaara yang merasa aneh dengan sikap sahabtnya itu menepuk bahu Sasuke. Tatapan tanya dilemparkan gaara pada sahabatnya itu. Yap, kenapa bisa Sasuke tertawa?

"Padahal dulu kau sering bicarakan tentang Hinata, membandingkan dengan Sakura."

"Sebelum aku kecewa," sahut Gaara. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hinata yang meretakkan hubunganku dengan Sakura," ujar Gaara. Kemudian ia menjelaskan runtutan kejadiannya. Sasuke mengangguk dan sesekali membelalak.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Ino sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampus Gaara.

-tsuzuku-


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Masih di kampus? Kami ke sana sekarang.

"Kenapa, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke melihat Gaara beraut muka terkejut setelah membaca pesan singkatnya.

"Naruto dan Ino mau ke sini sekarang. Ada apa ya?"

"Sudah, tunggu saja."

Sementara itu, Ino masih belum mampu menguasai dirinya yang dibawa Naruto ngebut.

"Naruto!"

"Diam. Kita harus cepat. Aku tak bisa menunggu besok."

"Kenapa?" Ino bertanya dengan raut wajahnya yang masih ketakutan. Ia belum pernah merasakan kebutan seperti ini.

"Aku takut lupa." Jawab Naruto. Masih dengan tampang serius. Dan Ino hanya bisa menepuk dahinya.

_Gubraks! Cuma takut lupa?_

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kampus dan segera menemui Gaara serta Sasuke di kantin.

"Jadi?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, sekarang saja kita bicarakan. Waktunya tinggal 2 pekan." Jawab Naruto. Mereka terlibat diskusi yang seru.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana Sakura Haruno.

"Hei, ke mana dua orang itu? Bukankah Ino selalu di depan laptop, menjalankan _online shop_nya? Atau mereka keluar? Duh, aku nggak diajak," Rutuk Sakura sendirian. Ia baru saja pulang usai mengajar privat. Akhirnya ia memasak ramen instan yang disimpan Naruto di dapur.

Sambil masak, pikirannya melayang pada Gaara. Pertemuan yang tidak mengenakkan hari ini. Terutama Hinata yang membuatnya harus ketus.

_Sudahlah, biar saja. Mungkin memang harus begini jalanku. Tak mungkin juga kalau kuminta pada kami-sama untuk tak mempertemukanku pada mereka berdua dulu._ Sakura membatin lagi, memikirkan berbagai sisi akan hal tersebut.

****

Sudah lewat satu pekan sejak hari itu. Sakura sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang belum pernah dia bayangkan: mengajar TK. Dan hari ini salah seorang siswa, Sasori, berulang tahun. Ya, seperti kebiasaan siswa TK pada umumnya, terutama kalangan elit, pasti akan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Begitupun dengan Sasori, lelaki berambut merah yang masih berusia 5 tahun itu. Pagi hari sudah Sakura lihat kesibukan tim acara ulang tahun Sasori sibuk menghias ruangan. Balon, pita, juga kertas krep menjadi sarana hiasan. Ingin Sakura membantu, tapi tidak bisa karena ia harus mnyiapkan satuan kerja hariannya. Sekolah belum ramai juga.

"Ohayou, Haruno-san," sapa guru melukis, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura membalas sapaan itu. Beberapa guru sering membicarakan Kakashi Hatake di depan Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak menyahuti berlebihan. Baginya, menggosip hanya menghabiskan waktunya. Ya, ia hanya terfokus pada kegiatan utamanya di sekolah ini.

Pelajaran berlangsung baik menurut Sakura karena anak-anak ceria menjalani kegiatan hari itu. Mereka juga bersiap mengikuti acara ulang tahun Sasori. Ketika bel berbunyi, tiap anak berlari keluar. Sakura mengira ia sendirian di kelas sampai ia melihat seorang anak perempuan, Konan, duduk diam di kursi. Tidak beranjak dengan teman-temannya. Segera Sakura menghampiri Konan, gadis kecil berambut biru.

"Konan-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil berjongkok agar tinggi mereka sama. Konan menatap Sakura. Kemudian menunduk. Sakura menangkap gelagat aneh siswanya yang manis ini. Tangannya bergerak-gerak. Segera ditelusurinya tangan itu dengan kedua mata emerald yang ia punya. Dan di ujung jari tergenggam sekotak benda berbungkus kado.

"Kado?" tanya Sakura. Konan mengangguk.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Sa...Sasori-kun,"

Sakura tersenyum. Di antara siswa lain, Konan memang agak diam.

"Nanti berikan saja di ulang tahunnya," ujar Sakura menyarankan. Konan menatap Sakura. Kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Ta...pi.."

"Hm?"

"Ta..tapi aku malu, sensei. Malu di depan teman-teman," jawab Konan. Nada suaranya mengecil.

Sakura segera memegang kedua bahu Konan.

"Konan, kau ingin memberi kado ini pada Sasori?" tanya Sakura. Dilihatnya Konan mengangguk. Kemudian ia melanjutkan,"dan kau malu memberinya di depan teman-teman?" lagi-lagi Konan mengangguk.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kauberikan pada Sasori sebelum acara dimulai? Mau kutemani?" tanya Sakura lagi usai mengusulkan sesuatu. Konan mendongak, menatap Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura melihat senyum ceria di wajah Konan, diiringi anggukan. Kedua guru-murid itu bergandengan tangan, menyusuri koridor. Mereka menemukan Sasori di depan ruang lukis, duduk sendirian menatapi pot-pot kecil berisi tanaman.

Konan diam saja ketika Sakura berhenti melangkah.

"Sana, berikan. Ganbatte," ujar Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Konan. Akhirnya dilihatnya Konan memanggil Sasori dan malu-malu memberikan kadonya.

_Pagi itu Sakura duduk sendiri membaca buku pengembangan diri. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum bel masuk mata kuliah pertama. Teman-temannya juga banyak yang belum hadir. Ya, ia hanya sendiri duduk di selasar koridor sambil membaca dengan pot-pot kecil di depannya. Hingga pandangannya tehalangi sebuah kertas coklat. Ia mendongak karena ia melihat bungkusan kertas coklat itu dipegang dari atas. Tentu ia ingin tahu siapa pemegangnya. Dan matanya mendapati rambut merah Gaara di atasnya._

"_Omedetto, Sakura-chan," ujar Gaara bernada ceria sambil masih bertahan di posisi itu. Sakura masih belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Ulang tahunnya sudah lewat sepuluh hari lalu._

"_Gaara?"_

"_Selamat ya. Nih, kadonya. Maaf deh terlambat. Nggak marah kan?" sahut Gaara dengan nada dibuat memohon. Sakura hanya menerima kado itu sambil tersenyum._

"_Arigato," jawabnya. Gaara segera pergi meninggalkannya. Saat itu seorang teman kelasnya datang dan menyuruh Sakura membuka kadonya. Segera saja Sakura mengiyakan dan...betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati kadonya adalah buku pengembangan diri yang pernah Gaara beli saat mereka jalan ke toko buku._

"_Gaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya. Dan jadilah hari itu di sekretariat organisasi Sakura mengomeli Gaara sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum, nyengir, dan menghindar dari timpukan Sakura._

Sakura tersentak. Ia terkejut mendapati dirinya memikirkan masa lalu. Sementara di depannya Sasori sudah menatap ke arahnya. Oh, bukan, Sasori menatap Konan yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa Haruno-san?"tanya seseorang. Kakashi.

"Eh? A..aku...aku menemani Konan," jawab Sakura tergagap. Ya, ia tak mau terlihat seperti orang yag baru saja memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tak mau membuat Hatake perak ini khawatir.

"Oh, begitu. Setengah jam lagi acara ulang tahun, kan? Mau bersama ke ruangannya?" Kakashi menawarkan diri.

"Konan, ayo sama-sama ke ulang tahun," ajak Sasori. Ya, akhirnya Sakura tinggal berdua dengan Kakashi. Keduanya melihat Sasori dan Konan tersenyum sambil jalan. Sakura hanya diam, tak menyahuti. Hening di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, sebentar kukunci dulu ruang lukis. Baru kita jalan," ujar Kakashi lagi. Sakura tak menyahut sama sekali. Akhirnya ia hanya pasrah aja berjalan dengan Kakashi Hatake menuju ruang acara.

"Haruno-san, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya kakashi.

"Haii, iya. Daijobu, Hatake-san."

"Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu dari tadi," ujar Kakashi lagi.

"Hanya ingat ketika aku ulang tahun di kampus. Ada teman yang memberi kado, sama seperti tadi. Dia memberi kado sebuah buku yang kupilih sendiri saat berjalan dengannya. Ya, bodohnya, aku tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang memilih kado untukku." Sakura tertawa usai bercerita.

Kakashi menatap Sakura yang sedang tertawa. Ya, ia sangat menyukai tawa Sakura. Sejak awal bertemu baginya Sakura sangat berbeda.

"Ah, maaf. Aku jadi cerita yang tidak perlu," ujar Sakura akhirnya menyadari bahwa Kakashi diam saja.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku senang mendengar orang bercerita," Kakshi mengelak anggapan Sakura.

"Berarti kau orang baik, Hatake-san."

"Eh?"

"Ya, orang baik memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk mendengarkan orang lain. Padahal kan mendengar atau menyimak itu membutuhkan kesabaran luar biasa. Kau hebat, Hatake-san."

Segera warna merah menyergap wajah Kakashi.

"A...ah, biasa saja," jawab Kakashi tergagap. Sakura tertawa lagi mendengar nada gugup Kakashi.

Mereka sampai di ruangan acara. Sakura mengikuti kegiatan sampai selesai dan Kakashi menawarkan diri mengantarnya. Sakura menggeleng dan mengatakan Naruto akan menjemputnya.

"Kau beruntung Haruno-san," ujar salah seorang pengajar, Makoto.

"Beruntung?"

"Belum pernah ada yang Hatake-san ajak bicara atau diantar pulang," jawab Makoto. Sakura tersenyum.

"Dia orang baik, Kino-san. Dia mau kok bergaul dengan siapa saja," sahut Sakura, mengelak anggapan Makoto Kino.

"Dia dingin pada perempuan, Haruno-san." Ucap Makoto lagi. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menunggu Naruto. Ketika Naruto datang, ia pamit pada Makoto.

Sementara itu, Gaara sedang membuat sebuah buku yang rencananya akan diberi pada Sakura saat pestanya. Ia susun semua foto kenangan mereka di laptopnya.

"Ini, makan malammu." Ujar Sasuke membawakan nasi dan teriyaki. Gaara belum mengalihkan matanya dari laptop sampai Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Serus sekali membuatnya."

"Ya, ini untuk Sakuraku," jawab Gaara,. Mendadak didengarnya gelak tawa satu-satunya di ruang kos itu, suara Sasuke.

"Sakuraku, katamu? Yang benar saja."

"Dia memang Sakuraku, Sasuke. Sakura yang kukenal. Dan tidak berubah sedikitpun."

"Hei, kau mengucapnya seolah dia pacarmu atau.."

"Dia orang yang berarti dalam hidupku. Kedengaran sok romantis memang. Tapi, aku sadar, tanpanya aku tak mungkin seperti yang kaukenal, Sasuke. Bisa saja sekarang aku memakai narkotik, tidur dengan perempuan yang berbeda tiap malam...berantakan," sahut Gaara kemudian. Sasuke menyodorkan makan malamnya dan itu membuat Gaara menoleh, mengalihkan pandangan sebentar dari laptop.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, perutmu tuh, lapar," ucap Sasuke. Keduanya makan bersama, membiarkan foto-foto Sakura terpampang di laptop.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bersentuhan lagi dengan hidup Sakura," ujar Gaara di sela makan malam. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Gaara yang begitu bersyukur atas kebersamaannya lagi dengan Sakura. Meski hanya menyiapkan pesta kelulusan.

"Ini garismu, Gaara."

"Ya. Ini garisku. Garis kami. Dan kuharap masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kebaikan hatinya memaafkanku,"

Sasuke membiarkan hening menemani mereka, dan ia makan dengan lahapnya.

"Dia orang baik, kok. Sakura orang baik."

"Ya."

"Dan aku yakin kau bisa berbaikan lagi dengannya."

TEP!

Gaara dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah laptop demi melihat sesuatu terjadi. Layar laptop mati!

"Kami-sama." Garaa meletakkan sisa makannya dan menghampiri laptop, berusaha menyalakan kembali laptop. Tapi tak didapatinya laptop itu menampilkan gambar lagi. Tak ada nyala pada layarnya.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh. Hiduplah, hiduplah. Menyalalah...onegai. Kumohon." Gaara meracau karena paniknya. Tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke yang panik melihat hal tersebut.

"Jangan. Jangan mati. Kumohon." Kini airmata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

**-tsuzuku-**

Akhirnyaaaaa...bisa update juga ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiksi ini milik saya ^^

Gaara dan Sasuke mencoba menekan tombol power tapi layar tidak menampakkan tanda kehidupan. Mereka tidak lagi menghiraukan makan malam yang tadinya disantap, khususnya Gaara. Ia sedang menyusun gambar Sakura saat itu dan belum tersimpan. Kini, benda kotak di depannya mati tanpa bisa dinyalakan dengan keadaan Gaara tidak tahu apakah datanya terselamatkan.

"_Hei, kenapa Sakura?" tanya Gaara di pintu sekretariat. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura sudah mau menangis._

"_Ga…Gaara, komputernya…" ujar Sakura menjawab Gaara segera. Ia beralih dari pandangannya terhadap layar komputer sekretariat. Gaara segera menghampirinya, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi._

"_Mati." Ucap Sakura. Gaara mencoba tersenyum, meyakinkan bahwa bisa jadi itu hanya mati listrik atau kerusakan pada kabel. Kemudian ia mencoba membetulkan perangkat keras luar komputer itu, kabel dan mengecek aliran listrik. Aman. Dimintanya Sakura menyalakan komputer._

_ZIIING_

_Terdengar suara prosessor komputer berputar yang artinya mesin bergerak. Gaara maupun Sakura tak mendapati tanda layar monitor memunculkan layar selamat datang. Segera Gaara mengganti kabel monitor dan… tetap tidak menyala. _

"_Besok pagi harus diserahkan ke birokrat…" ucap Sakura lirih._

"_Hei hei hei. Tenanglah, semoga data itu tersimpan, ya. Kita masih punya monitor cadangan kok, Saku," ucap Gaara menenangkan. Sakura mendongak, ia tak tahu terkait monitor cadangan. "Fakultas yang punya, aku pinjam dulu ya," lanjut Gaara kemudian ia tinggalkan Sakura._

"Sasuke, kau bisa?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Sayangnya, tidak. Tapi aku bisa panggil ahli komputer kita, Shikamaru," ucap Sasuke. Gaara mengangguk. Sasuke segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Shikamaru. Yeah, sepertinya masalah akan segera selesai terkait komputer ini. Gaara menghabiskan makanannya dan mendesak Sasuke segera menghubungi Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, Sakura, Naruto, dan Ino sedang berkumpul, makan malam bersama di ruang makan. Menu malam ini adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto: Ramen. Sakura masih saja heran dengan kesukaan sepupunya itu, tak berubah sejak kecil.

"Hei Naruto, tenanglah kalau makan, kasihan itu usus dan lambungmu sesak," tegur Sakura akhirnya.

"Mereka malah senang kok," jawab Naruto asal. Ino hanya tertawa mendengarnya sedangkan Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Kemudian Naruto mendadak berhenti sehingga membuat kedua sepupunya memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Sakura, kita buat perayaan kelulusan yuk," ucap Naruto. Beberapa detik Sakura hanya diam hingga akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak mau ada pesta. Aku tak mau pesta perayaan seperti yang lainnya. Aku tak mau foya-foya itu…" ucap Sakura perlahan.

"Kami tahu kok, Sakura. Kami memang tak berencana merayakan pesta seperti yang lain, tapi pesta kita terkait dengan desa binaan Sasuke. Kau ingat proyek Sasuke?" sahut Naruto. Sakura segera diam, mengingat kembali masa di mana Sasuke menceritakan impiannya.

"_Kau tahu distrik Iwa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke padanya siang itu. Di sana berkumpul Ketua Organisasi Mahasiswa Jurusan Eksakta, juga Neji Ketua Divisi Pemberdayaan Mahasiswa Jurusan Olahraga. Sedangkan Tenten sang Sekretaris sepertinya, hanya saja Tenten dari Jurusan Psikologi, sedang menata cemilan untuk mereka berlima. _

"_Hmm, sempat dikabarkan tapi tenggelam juga di media karena distrik itu terisi gelandangan, bukan begitu?" Sakura memastikan jawabannya. Shikamaru mengangguk._

"_Kalau saja kita bisa jadikan tempat itu desa binaan kita, tentunya warga Iwa merasakan manfaatnya, kan?" ucap Sasuke lagi, bersemangat, setelah mengangguk cepat menjawab pemastian Sakura._

"_Desa binaan?" kali ini tenten bertanya._

"_Yup, sebuah wilayah yang kita jadikan target sebuah proyek. Proyeknya pemberdayaan potensi warga yang ada di wilayah tersebut. Paham, kau, Ten?" tanya Shikamaru setelah penjelasan singkatnya._

"_Trus, kita tahu potensi mereka, gimana caranya?"_

"_Trial and error," jawab suara berat itu. Kelima manusia berlainan warna rambut itu menoleh ke pintu sekretariat dan mendapati lelaki berambut merah tua sedang berdiri. "Teganya kalian, terutama kau Sakura, tak mengajakku berdiskusi," lanjut pria itu sambil melempar sebungkus roti pada Sakura. "belum makan, kan?" tanyanya lagi, masih pada Sakura._

"_Hehehe, arigato ne, Gaara. Maaf maaf, kan kau masih kuliah tadi," jawab Sakura sambil nyengir. Sedangkan keempat orang lainnya malah mendehem. Gaara segera ikut dalam diskusi tersebut, membagi pengalamannya tentang desa binaan yang telah ia ikuti di tingkat universitas. Saat itulah Sakura merasa tak salah memilih Gaara sebagai ketua organisasi._

"Oh, iya, jadi Sasuke melaksanakan rencananya ya?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk.

"Sekarang desa Iwa sudah lebih tertata, lho," Naruto mebujuk.

"Dan aku juga membantu menjualkan karya mereka," lanjut Ino, tepat membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Nee, kau membuatku terkejut, Ino? Kenapa tak cerita?" tanya Sakura. Tapi niat jahil Sakura untuk mencubit gemas pipi Ino diurungkannya ketika ia melihat senyum lembut Ino.

"Aku tak ingin mengusikmu dengan cerita terkait 'dia', Sakura," jawab Ino. Ya, ketiganya tahu bahwa kalau Ino sudah bercerita tentang Sasuke dan proyeknya, mau tak mau nama Gaara akan juga ikut disebut karena Gaara merupakan pembantu utama Sasuke dalam proyeknya. Sakura terdiam dan teringat akan pertemuan hari ini bersama Gaara. Pertemuan singkat yang sempat menimbulkan bersit harapan dalam hatinya bahwa mereka akan kembali berbaikan. Tapi ternyata harapan itu tertolak mentah-mentah dengan pertanyaan Gaara yang sangat tak ingin didengarnya.

"Nee, Sakura, aku sudah kenyang. Kalau kau tak mau biar jatahmu aku yang makan sini," ucap Naruto. Ditariknya mangkok ramen milik Sakura, tapi Sakura sigap menahan mangkoknya, haknya sehingga terjadi tarik dan tahan di atas meja makan itu.

"Dasar." Ucap Sakura seraya menyentil dahi Naruto.

Malam itu mereka lalui dengan sedikit kericuhan kecil antara Naruto dan Sakura, sedang Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Sakura akan hadir di pesta itu.

Sementara Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari Shikamaru tersenyum menerima pesan singkat dari gadisnya. Ah, tepatnya gadis yang disukainya.

"Pasti Ino," ucap Sasuke. Shikamaru terus saja tersenyum. "Oke, sepertinya ada kabar bagus. Gaara, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara asik mengedit foto dan mencetaknya.

"yeah. Aku siap," ujar Gaara. Shikamaru dan Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Gaara, dan mereka putuskan bermalam di kos Gaara.

"Ino, Naruto," panggil Sakura pagi itu setelah mereka sarapan. Kedua sepupu yang menyayanginya itu menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Errr…aku boleh mengundang rekan kerjaku di pesta kelulusan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit ragu. Ino menatap Naruto dan mengangguk ketika mendapati Naruto mengangguk. Bagaimanapun, Ino menghormati Naruto sebagai pengambil keputusan acara itu. "Yokatta…arigato, ne."

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Siapa orangnya?" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Entah, mungkin perempuan tomboi yang juga pengajar di sana. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali," sahut Naruto menduga.

"Bukan laki-laki?" tanya Ino lagi. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Gaa…" ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan langkah kaki Sakura.

"Kami pergi dulu, Ino," ucap Sakura.

"Tinggal 3 hari lagi, ya?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau tak bersiap untuk lusa, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Gaara menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa lusa acara wisuda universitas, fakultas, dan jurusan. Organisasi kita jadi panitia," sahut Sasuke. Dilihatnya Gaara menepuk dahi putihnya.

"Kau benar. Aku lupa. Aku terlalu fokus pada Sa.."

"Gaara-san. Ibiki-sama memanggil kita ke ruang dosen," ucap Hinata. Gaara hanya mengerang frustasi akan kata 'kita' yang diucapkan Hinata. Sedang di sampingnya, Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudah, sana."

"Oke. Kau tunggu aku disini, Sasuke," perintah Gaara. Akhirnya ia pergi mendahului Hinata.

"Kino-san, Hatake-san, kalian hari minggu ada acara tidak?" tanya Sakura di ruang guru saat hanya ada mereka bertiga. Hatake dan Kino yang dipanggil kompak menoleh dan menjawab 'tidak' pada Sakura. "Baguslah, kalian bisa, kan, hadir ke pesta kelulusanku?" Sakura mengundang keduanya dengan nada riang dan tanya.

"Hmm, tidak buruk," jawab Kakashi Hatake. Kino juga mengiyakan.

"Pukul berapa? Dimana?" tanya Makoto Kino.

"Di rumahku, sejenis pesta kebun bersama anak-anak kurang mampu," jawab Sakura. "Kalian mau kan?"

"Ya, kami tentu akan datang." Sahut Kakashi.

"Dia mengundang teman pengajarnya?" tanya Sasuke di telepon.

"Iya, tadi Naruto juga sudah mengiyakan. Aku punya firasat kalau yang diundangnya laki-laki.."

"Hn. Tak apa, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Gaara di hati Sakura, aku yakin itu,"

"Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu itu? Kau bahkan belum bertemu Sakura sejak 2 pekan ini,"

"Aku melihat Gaara seperti aku melihat Sakura. Ayolah, kita sudah mengenal mereka lama kan?" Sasuke coba meyakinkan gadis berambut pirang di seberang telepon.

"Tapi.."

"Kita Cuma bisa berdoa, kan? Hanya takdir yang akan menunjukkan hasilnya," sahut Sasuke lagi. Ino mengangguk meski ia tahu Sasuke tak akan melihat anggukannya.

"Ah, ada kurir, sudah dulu, Sasuke. Sepertinya ada barang baru yang datang,"

"Iya, selamat berdagang, Ino," sahut Sasuke yang akhirnya mendengar nada telepon telah diputus. "Aku menyayangimu," lanjutnya yang tak mungkin didengar Ino.

"Sasukeeeeeee," suara frustasi Ketua yang juga sahabatnya terdengar. Gaara. Sasuke menoleh dan tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Gaara yang seperti habis naik halilintar berkali-kali tanpa henti. Pucat, depresi.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Aku lelah menghadapi Hinata," jawab Gaara sambil meneguk minuman yang ada di sana. Minuman miliknya. "Kami diberi tugas mengatur acara wisuda jurusan, tapi Hinata benar-benar menghabiskan kadar sabarku. Tak henti ia bertanya."

"Tapi semua beres?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, Konohamaru tadi ikut membantu," jawab Gaara. "Hei, bagaimana acara 3 hari lagi? Apa para pengisi acara sudah siap?"

"Kau malah bersemangat untuk acara Sakura. Dasar," sahut Sasuke, masih sambil memamerkan tawanya. "Kau sendiri sudah siap?"

"Ya. Sudah sangat siap,"

"Gaara, ada yang perlu kau tahu,"

"Apa?"

"Sakura juga mengundang rekan kerjanya. Bisa saja laki-laki," ucap Sasuke. Seketika Gaara diam, tak menjawab. Bahkan Sasuke melihatnya membeku. "Gaa.."

"Aku hanya bisa berusaha. Aku hanya ingin mendapat maafnya. Dengan siapa hatinya tertuju, itu urusannya. Ya, kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menepuk bahu Gaara, seolah dengan begitu energi semangatnya tersalurkan pada Gaara.

"Hei, aku yakin kau juga memenangkan hatinya, Gaara. Dia gadismu, kan? Sakuramu?" ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Entah. Makin dekat harinya, aku makin ragu. Tapi.. terima kasih kau selalu menyemangatiku," jawab Gaara.

"Sakura, selamat ya," Ino, Naruto, dan beberapa temannya mengucap selamat pada gadis berbalut Yukata pink itu. Sang ibu yang mendampingi tak melepas senyumnya. Ya, sang ibu tampak bahagia atas wisuda anak semata wayangnya. Yang diberi selamat juga tak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"Sakura Nee-chan, selamat yaaaaaaa," suara renyah Konohamaru terdengar. Lelaki yang merupakan adik kelasnya itu segera menyalami Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Konohamaru. Kau memakai seragam panitia?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku dan teman-teman organisasi jadi panitia. Gaara nii-san juga," jawab Konohamaru.

"Gaara? Mana dia?" tanya Nyonya Haruno. Sakura menyesali pertanyaannya tadi. Kalau saja ia tak bertanya maka Konohamaru tak perlu menyebutkan nama orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui.

"Ya? Anda memanggil saya, Nyonya?" sapa Gaara yang berjalan menghampiri duo Haruno itu. Sakura meremas tangan Ino, resah. Ino yang menyadari kegelisahan sepupunya hanya menepuk tangan Sakura sambil memberi tatapan tidak-apa-apa.

"Ya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau semakin dewasa saja," ucap Nyonya Haruno. Gaara mengangguk kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura. Masih sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Hmm, Sakura, selamat atas kelulusanmu. Kau cantik dengan yukata itu," ucap Gaara sesopan mungkin. Sakura mendengarnya hanya sebagai basa-basi dan mengeraskan wajahnya, berusaha memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin di depan Gaara. Akhirnya gaara dan konohamaru berpamitan karena mereka masih harus mengecek setiap kelengkapan acara.

"Ehem, ada yang dipuji, nih," goda Naruto. Hasilnya? Ia mendapat tatapan tajam nan mematikan dari Sakura. "GLEK! Ma..maaf Sa…"

"Ayo, Sakura, kita berfoto sebentar," ajak sang ibu. Sakura mengiyakan dan meninggalkan kedua sepupunya.

"Kau itu Naruto," ucap Ino.

"Aku pikir dengan sedikit menggodanya akan mencairkan suasana hatinya, Ino," sahut Naruto. Ino tersenyum, menyadari bahwa sepupunya ini sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"Iya, aku ngerti. Tapi tadi memang Gaara tampak keren ya di depan Sakura, gentle," ucap Ino menyahuti. Naruto mengangguk.

"Gaara, kemari," panggil Nyonya Haruno. Naruto dan Ino yang mendengarnya segera menoleh. Eh? Gaara akan diajak foto bersama?

"Sepertinya akan seru, xixixi," ucap Ino lagi. Naruto juga tertawa. Sedangkan Sakura? Menatap Gaara yang menghampirinya, dengan tatapan tajam mematikan!

- **tsuzuku-**


	7. Chapter 7

Aiko kirisawa: belum jadian, tapi udah saling deket dan sempat punya perasaan gitu. Namanya orang organisasi, mereka berusaha menyampingkan perasaan mereka untuk fokus dengan tugas. Sakura itu orang yang totalitas makanya kesal banget waktu Gaara bilang kecewa sama kinerjanya dan puncaknya pas Sakura nggak bisa bantu karena sakit. Sebenarnya ini kisah sya dulu sama ketua organisasi kampus sya :D Soal Kakashi, hmm…Cuma dia yang pas di posisi itu menurut sya :D Tentang romans, ya…gimana sih romantisnya dua orang yang saling suka tapi sama-sama menekan perasaan mereka biar yang disuka nggak tahu? Kikuk, kaku…ya sya coba buat yang agak kikuk dan kaku :D oke semoga jawaban sya pas ya, kalo belum…maaf, karena ini persepsi sya aja, kan tiap orang punya hak untuk berpersepsi, termasuk Aiko ^_^

**And the charas belong to Masashi Kishimoto like usual, sya Cuma pemilik kisahnya aja di fiksi ini**

"Ya?" sahut Gaara yang dipanggil oleh Nyonya Haruno.

"Ayo kita foto bersama, bertiga," ajak Nyonya Haruno. Gaara tersenyum begitu lembut pada perempuan paruh baya tersebut, tapi senyumannya berganti jadi tawa kecil ketika mendapati tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

KLIK!

Tukang foto memotret mereka.

"Oke, sekarang, kalian berdua ya," ucap Nyonya Haruno lagi.

"Kaasan.." Sakura memelas tak rela. Tapi Nyonya Haruno meninggalkan keduanya dan mengatur posisi agar Gaara lebih dekat di samping Sakura.

"Jangan dekat-dekat," ancam Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Ibumu yang menyuruhku,"

"Huh!"

"Hei, tersenyumlah, ini hari bahagiamu," Gaara coba menenangkan Sakura sambil tetap tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Jadi buruk karenamu." Balas Sakura. Dan sesi foto itu akhirnya selesai. "Pergi kau."

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Kau mau ngobrol dengan kami sebentar?" ucap Nyonya Haruno sambil menghampiri keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya," Gaara melirik ke arah Sakura yang menatap dengan mata pengusir roh jahat. Ayolah, Gaara tidak sejahat itu sepertinya. "Tapi aku masih harus memeriksa yang lain," lanjutnya.

"Sakura, Kaasan ambil minum dulu. Kau mau?"

"Tidak, aku di sini saja," jawab Sakura.

"Hehehehe, ada yang foto prewedding, nih?" goda Naruto yang datang bersama Ino. Sakura memukul sepupunya itu dengan ijazah miliknya, sementara Nyonya Haruno tertawa kemudian pamit meninggalkan mereka.

"Haruno Sakura," panggil seseorang yang ketika Sakura menoleh ia mendapati Kakashi menghampirinya dengan seikat bunga. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu," lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih. Ah iya, ini sepupuku, Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Naruto," sahut Sakura. Kakashi menyalami kedua sepupu Sakura. Segera ino menyeret Sakura agak menjauh dari Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Dia pengajar juga?" tanya ino pelan.

"Iya, kenapa? Kau naksir dia, Ino?" tanya Sakura balik sambil memasang wajah menggoda.

"Tidak. Kau ini, aku kan sudah punya seseorang,"

"Oh, yah? Kok aku tidak tahu ya?" sahut Sakura. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tapi, kenapa dia datang ke sini sendirian, Sakura?"

"Ino, kenapa tanya begitu? Wajar kan?"

"Dia seperti…menyukaimu," ucap Ino akhirnya. Sakura menoleh, mencoba mencari raut muka canda di wajah Ino. Tapi yang didapatinya wajah serius sang sepupu. "Kau lihat dia bawa bunga? Bagi laki-laki, bunga itu hanya untuk yang istimewa, Sakura…" lanjut Ino lagi. Ada kalimat yang belum selesai darinya, dan Sakura menantikan itu.

"Kenapa jadi serius begini, Ino?"

"Ah… tak apa. Hehe, yuk kita cari puding," ajak Ino akhirnya, sementara Sakura menatap buket bunga di tangannya sambil mengikuti Ino.

Langkah Sakura terhenti karena ada sosok yang menghalangi geraknya. Segera saja didongakkan kepalanya sehingga ia mendapati orang yang paling ingin ia hindari, si rambut merah Gaara.

"Bunga?"tanya Gaara, lirih terdengar.

"Ya."

"Dari dia?" tanya Gaara lagi sambil menunjuk Kakashi. Sakura ragu mengangguk, tapi Gaara melihat ada sedikit rona di pipinya. Sedikit, tapi tetap rona kan, Sakura? Segera saja Gaara menggeser kakinya, memberi jalan pada Sakura.

"Baguslah," ujar Gaara beranjak pergi. Sebelum pergi, ia sempat menepuk kepala Sakura, sedikit mengacak rambut seperti dulu pernah dilakukannya.

_Siang itu Sakura sedang duduk di depan sekretariat. Sepi, tak ada siapapun. Semua panitia sedang menyebar proposal di berbagai instansi untuk kegiatan mereka, Festival Bahasa Musim Semi. Sakura baru saja selesai membersihkan sekretariat. Saat itu Gaara yang baru selesai rapat dengan senator melihat Sakura sendirian._

"_Yo, Sakura," panggil Gaara. Sakura hanya menoleh sebentar. Gaara segera duduk di sampingnya, lesehan. "Kau lelah?" tanyanya. _

"_Sedikit. Tapi tak apa kok," jawab Sakura. "Ada surat dari Universitas Iwa, ada di kotak surat masuk," lanjut Sakura. Gaara menoleh ke sekretariat yang mereka belakangi. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari tas hitam miliknya._

"_Oh, arigato. Nih, diminum ya," ucap Gaara sambil sedikit mengacak rambut Sakura. Cengiran jenaka ditunjukkannya demi menghindari kemarahan Sakura. Benar saja, mungkin karena tak begitu semangat maka Sakura tidak marah dan langsung menyambut botol minum yang diberi Gaara. Sementara Gaara sudah di dalam sekretariat, membaca surat yang Sakura maksud._

Sikap Gaara membuat Sakura bertanya dalam hati. _Baguslah katanya? _Sakura membatin.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino. Ia menghampiri sepupu berambut pinknya dengan dua piring puding di tangannya. "ini, pudingmu," lanjut Ino sambil mengangsurkan sepiring kecil puding coklat.

"Tadi..ah, arigato, Ino," ucap Sakura.

-Manusia Masa Lalu-

"Kau sudah siapkan semua, Gaara?" tanya Naruto malam itu. Ia sudah meminta Sakura dan Ino emngizinkannya menginap bersama Sasuke. Bagimanapun, Naruto tetap anggota termuda di rumah mereka sehingga ia harus meminta izin pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Ya, ini susunan acaranya. Tempat sudah kausiapkan, naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Dasar konseptor. Ya, aku sudah memesan tempat di restoran Ichiraku. Lalu Sasuke?" sahut Naruto sambil mengamati kertas susunan acara.

"Sip. Aku sudah mengkondisikan anak-anak desa binaan dan lagu persembahan mereka untuk Sakura,"

"Eh? Lagu persembahan?" tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan esok kami beri kesempatan padamu, Gaara. Manfaatkan sebaik mungkin," Naruto sedikit mengancam. Gaara dan Sasuke tertawa.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Aku hanya akan minta maaf," sahut Gaara lagi.

"Cuma minta maaf?"

"Iya, Naruto. Aku hanya akan minta maaf, sudah itu saja," Gaara mencoba meyakinkan Naruto tidak salah dengar. Sasuke ikut menoleh.

"Lantas perasaanmu? Albummu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tadi siang aku melihat Sakura merona karena lelaki pemberi bunga."

"Kakashi hatake maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk. "Sudahlah, dia kan Cuma teman Sakura," lanjut si pirang lagi.

"Tidak. Sakura merasa spesial sepertinya ketika tadi kutanyakan," sahut Gaara yang diiringi deheman Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jadi sudah berbincang nih? Cihuy!" ucap Naruto menggoda lagi.

"Sudahlah, yang penting dia tak begitu menjauhiku," sahut Gaara.

"Gaara…" Sasuke menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kau harus tetap nyatakan perasaanmu."

"Tidak, Sa.."

"Cuma kau yang bisa membuat Sakura seperti dulu lagi," sela Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke benar. Lagipula..lihat saja foto kalian tadi siang, aku seperti melihat Sakura kami yang hilang 2 tahun ini," lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk foto yang tergeletak di kos Gaara, foto tadi siang saat Gaara berfoto dengan Sakura. Sasuke melihat foto itu.

Tampak Gaara tersenyum dengan mata lurus sementara Sakura membuang muka dan wajahnya tidak ramah. Mendadak terdengar tawa Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, pantas saja Naruto bilang begitu. Ini Saura yang sering mengomelimu, kan, dulu?"

"Tadi siang juga dia ngomel," jawab Gaara polos.

"Lihat kan? Cuma kau Gaara yang mampu mengembalikan Sakura," sahut Sasuke lagi sambil terus tertawa.

"Tapi.."

"Hei, aku tak kenal dirimu yang pesimis." Ujar Sasuke.

-Manusia Masa Lalu-

Pagi ini Sakura bersiap karena rencananya jelang makan siang nanti adalah waktu dimulainya acara bersama desa binaan. Ino masih sibuk dengan berbagai pesanan di online shopnya.

"Ino, kau mau siap-siap kapan? Kaasan, ini sarapannya," ucap Sakura selesai bersiap-siap dan memasak fu yung hai, makanan kesukaan mereka bertiga—Sakura, Ino, dan Nyonya Haruno—di dapur. Nyonya Haruno yang juga selesai bersiap untuk kerja segera duduk di meja makan.

"Iya, Sakura. Sebentar aku sedang mengurus pesanan, aku janji pagi ini, ini pesanan terakhir," sahut Ino menjawab Sakura.

"Hebat kau, Ino. Sudah sukses," puji Nyonya Haruno. Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum. Tapi telepon rumah yang berdering menginterupsi pujian mereka untuk Ino.

"Ya, kel…ah Naruto. Iya, pukul 10 di sana, oke oke, kami masih sarapan. Iya, aku ingat kok," ujar Sakura yang mengangkat telepon.

-Manusia Masa Lalu-

"Kau bawa gitar?" tanya Naruto melihat Gaara menenteng alat musik petik itu.

"Iya, aku ingin menyanyi nanti," jawab Gaara yang diiringi siulan dua temannya.

Mereka menuju Ichiraku dengan mobil Naruto. Sasuke sudah menelepon Shikamaru dan Tenten serta Neji untuk membawa serta anak-anak desa binaan menuju Ichiraku.

"It's show time!" teriak Naruto. Gaara dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng.

-Manusia Masa Lalu-

Acara berlangsung meriah. Sakura yang memakai dress pink beraksen pita putih di perut itu begitu gembira ketika menerima kedatangan dan ucapan selamat dari anak-anak desa binaan. Saat itu Gaara juga melihat Hatake Kakashi hadir bersama seorang perempuan lagi yang disebut Naruto sebagai Makoto Kino, teman pengajar Sakura. Kali ini Kakashi mengenakan kemeja abu-abu tanpa jas dan dasi. Lengan panjangnya dilipat hingga siku sehingga menambah ketampanannya. Makoto Kino yang memakai jeans dan kaos berkerah seolah tak sebanding dengan Kakashi. Gaara? Ia berpakaian seperti Makoto Kino, tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Naruto. Wajarlah, mereka masih kuliah.

"Baiklah, kini anak-anak ini akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu," ucap Naruto sebagai pembawa acara.

Anak-anak itu berbaris rapi dengan Sasuke yang mengaturnya, kemudian mereka mulai menyanyi dengan Sasuke sebagai pemimpinnya.

Nagareru kisetsu no mannaka de

Futo hi no nagasa wo kanjimasu

Sewashiku sugiru hibi no naka ni

Watashi to anata de yume wo egaku

Sakura terkejut bahwa anak-anak itu menyanyikan lagu kesukaannnya, lagu penyemangatnya. Sunggingan senyum ia munculkan kala matanya tak lepas menatap kumpulan anak-anak itu.

Hitomi wo tojireba anata ga

Mabuta no ura ni iru koto de

Dore hodo tsuyoku nareta deshou

Anata ni totte watashi mo sou de aritai

Tanpa ia sadari, ia ikut menggumamkan kata demi kata lagu itu. Tak disadarinya Kakashi terus menatap lekat dirinya. Kakashi yang duduk semeja dengannya menikmati suara merdu Sakura yang lembut dan pelan itu, sementara koor anak-anak di depan panggung seolah tenggelam dari ruang dengarnya. Ia hanya mendengar suara Sakura.

Lagu itu terus mengalun dari suara anak-anak hingga Sakura melihat Gaara membawa gitarnya duudk di samping anak-anak tadi, mengiringi lagu mereka.

Umaku wa ikanu koto mo aru keredo

Ten wo aogeba sore sae chiisakute

Gaara tak ikut menyanyi, hanya memetik gitar akustik yang dibawanya. Sakura juga ingat, lagu ini adalah lagu yang mereka berdua sukai sejak memulai jabatan di organisasi.

Aoi sora wa rin to sunde

Hitsujigumo wa shizuka ni yureru

Hana saku wo matsu yorokobi wo

Wakachiaeru no de areba sore wa shiawase

Kini Gaara ikut menyanyi dengan anak-anak, dan Sasuke menghentikan tepat di bait—yang dikira pengunjung—terakhir. Tepuk tangan meriah dilontarkan oleh seluruh pengunjung, terkecuali Sakura. _ Mana kalimat terakhirnya?_ Sakura membatin. Pertanyaannya terjawab oleh petikan gitar Gaara.

Kono saki mo tonari de sotto hohoende

(From now on, I want you to be quietly smiling beside me)

Saat menyanyikan itu, Gaara menatap ke arah Sakura, hingga petikan gitarnya berhenti. Tepuk tangan kedua tetap semeriah pertama, lagi-lagi Sakura tidak bertepuk tangan karena tak menyangka bahwa Gaara yang akan menyanyikannya, sendirian. Ia hanya terkejut tidak percaya sementara Gaara, Sasuke, dan anak-anak desa binaan membungkuk hormat kemudian turun dari panggung.

"Keren, kan? Nah, karena sudah jam makan siang, dan pelayan juga sedang menghidangkan ramen spesial di meja Anda masing-masing, sekarang saya ucapkan: Itadakimasu!" ujar Naruto lagi dengan kekonyolannya. Ino menepuk tangan Sakura yang masih belum berhenti dari keterkejutannya.

_Tadi? Gaara…_kembali Sakura membatin.

"Ayo Makan," ucap Ino.

"Ah, iya," sahut Sakura sementara matanya mencari-cari sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang?

"Dia di sana," bisik Ino sambil menunjuk meja Sasuke dan Gaara. Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino dan benar, ia mendapati Gaara sedang menatapnya. Segera saja Sakura menunduk sedangkan Ino mendapati pipi Sakura tidak lagi putih, tapi memerah. _Baguslah, _batin ino.

Kakashi yang melihat tingkah Sakura segera mengajak Ino serta Sakura memakan ramen mereka yang sudah tersedia. Mereka makan dan setelah selesai Kakashi menyodorkan sekotak kado pada Sakura.

"Ini, untukmu," ucap Kakashi. Makoto dan Ino yang melihat terkejut. Sakura sendiri tak menyangka akan mendapat hadiah (lagi) dari Kakashi. Agak ragu, Sakura menerima kado tersebut. "Kau boleh buka sekarang," lanjut Kakashi, masih dengan senyum memabukkan miliknya.

"Ah..arigato.." jawab Sakura. Dibukanya kertas kado pink-abu-abu dari Kakashi dan ia mendapati sekotak coklat di dalamnya. "Coklat?"

"Ya, aku suka padamu, Haruno-san," ucap Kakashi langsung pada tujuannya. Sakura, Ino, dan makoto terkejut mendengarnya. Ino menyadari ada semburat merah di pipi Sakura. _Jadi siapa? Gaara atau Kakashi sih?_ Tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sepertinya acara makan-makan sudah selesai. Yang belum selesai, tetaplah makan. Hehehe, sekarang saya minta Haruno Sakura naik ke panggung ini," ucap Naruto dengan nada riangnya. Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan Kakashi kini belum bisa langsung beranjak.

"Hei, Sakura, naik ke panggung sana," ucap Ino. Sakura mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke berdiri. Ia menghampiri meja Sakura dan duduk di kursi Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entah, kita lihat saja, Sasuke-kun," jawab Ino.

"Nah, Sakura, duduklah di kursi ini. Dan kursi sebelahmu, Gaara, naiklah ke panggung," ucap Naruto. Sakura kini sudah pasrah saja dengan ulah Naruto. Tak mungkin, kan, di depan anak-anak binaan dia memukul sepupunya itu? Dalam pandangnya, Gaara berjalan sambil membawa gitar akustik yang tadi dimainkannya. Saat itu Naruto pergi, meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura di panggung sementara Konohamaru serta teman-teman organisasi riuh menyoraki mereka berdua, terkecuali Hinata. Tenten, Neji, dan Shikamaru ikut bersorak.

"Kau masih ingat puisi "Isyarat Bunga Api?" Sakura?" tanya Gaara. Sakura mengangguk. Bagaimana tak ingat? Puisi itu dibawakan Gaara saat perjumpaan pertama mereka di penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Nah, bahkan saat pertama berjumpa pun masih diingat oleh Sakura. "Akan kubawakan musikalisasinya untukmu sekarang, untuk mereka di sini," lanjut Gaara.

Relakan bunga api melayang

Menjadi benih-benih bintang

Masih ada isyarat tak terbaca

Dari keheningan yang bercengkerama

Bersama kita

Gaara memetik gitar dan membawakan bait pertama puisi tersebut dengan nada mendayu. Sakura yang mendengarnya, tanpa sadar ikut menyanyikan bait kedua puisi tersebut.

Relakan angin malam

Menjauh menggemakan cerita

Masih ada isyarat tak terbaca

Dari daun cemara yang berbisik

Begitu makna

Tepuk tangan riuh menyambut akhir musikalisasi puisi Gaara dan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku ingin minta maaf atas keegoisanku," ucap Gaara akhirnya. Sakura menoleh. _Apa sih Gaara di depan umum begini?_ Batinnya kesal dengan ulah Gaara.

"Selama ini aku egois, selalu minta penjelasan yang sebenarnya tak selalu perlu. Kini, aku minta maaf karena selama ini tak mengerti dirimu. Aku tahu mungkin berat dan sulit memberi maaf atas kesalahanku yang berulang. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mendapat maafmu, Sakura, sebelum kita benar-benar terpisah. Kau lulus dan aku masih berkutat di kampus," lanjutnya. Matanya terus menatap Sakura.

"Kau…" Sakura mengucap satu kata dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang membuat Gaara bingung. Hanya saja, kebingungan itu tak ditampakkannya. Ia seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Mengenai perasaanku yang kusampaikan tadi, aku tak berharap kau membalasnya. Itu hakmu, aku hanya mengharapkan maafmu, Sakura," Gaara mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menepuk pelan kepala Sakura serta mengacaknya sedikit. Gaara tersenyum ketika melakukannya sambil menatap Sakura. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa mereka masih di atas panggung dan menonton keduanya.

"Ga..Gaara.." terbata Sakura memanggil nama ketua organisasinya itu.

"Ya?"

"pa..pantas saja kau tidak segera lulus." Balas Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Gaara. Mengucapkan hal pribadi di depan umum. Bodoh." Ujar Sakura. Ia tak lagi terbata karena raut wajah kesal seperti kemarin saat berfoto sudah nampak. Melihat raut wajah itu saja Gaara sudah tertawa. _Malah tertawa_, rutuk Sakura.

"Di matamu aku selalu bodoh, kan, Sakura?" sahut Gaara sambil diselingi tawa kecil. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa mereka masih di panggung.

Saat itu Sakura memukul dada Gaara kemudian menangis seperti gadis remaja.

"Bodoh, kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Jelas, kan? Aku ingin maafmu.."

"Jangan pergi lagi…" pinta Sakura di sela tangisnya. Gaara melepas gitarnya dan membiarkan tangannya merengkuh Sakura.

"Aku tak kemanapun…"

"Cieeee…." Riuh teman-teman mereka berteriak, heboh karena adegan romantis di depannya. Sementara Sakura tidak berhenti menangis di dada Gaara.

Saat itu Kakashi hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudah lihat? Maaf Hatake-san, hanya Gaara yang bisa membuat Sakura begitu," ujar Ino akhirnya. Kakashi segera pergi dari sana.

Kemudian Gaara mengajak Sakura turun dari panggung, menuju mejanya yang minus Sasuke.

"Err…ini, maaf kalau kau tak suka.." ucap Gaara sambil memberikan sebuah benda speerti album. Sakura menerimanya dan membuka-buka album itu.

"Ini…aku?"

"Iya. Itu dirimu yang kurekam selama kita berkenalan. Aku membuatnya sendiri, jadi maaf kalau kurang…"

"Arigato, ne, Gaara-kun. Aku suka ini," ucap Sakura dengan rona merah yang nampak. Nada cerianya tak dapat disembunyikan sementara Gaara terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura. Tepatnya terkejut dengan sufiks –kun yang diterimanya.

"Sekarang, kau bukan hanya manusia masa laluku, Gaara-kun," ucap Sakura lagi. "Tapi juga manusia masa depanku," lanjutnya. Dilihatnya Sakura jadi begini kekanakan._ Tapi aku suka,_ batin Gaara.

**-END-**

NB:

Lagu 3 Gatsu 9 Ka (March 9th) oleh Remioromen

Puisi "Isyarat Bunga Api" karya Pandu


End file.
